Question: The lifespans of meerkats in a particular zoo are normally distributed. The average meerkat lives $10.4$ years; the standard deviation is $1.9$ years. Use the empirical rule $(68-95-99.7\%)$ to estimate the probability of a meerkat living between $12.3$ and $14.2$ years.
The probability of a particular meerkat living between $12.3$ and $14.2$ years is ${13.5\%}$.